Conspiracy In The Classroom
by use2b2t2
Summary: Hermione gets frustrated at her unfair treatment by the potions master after the fall of Voldemort. SS/HG Complete I added an Epilogue. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AN Just a quick story on what Hermione would do when completely frustrated at her Potions Master. Takes place after the fall of Voldemort. HG/SS**

******Corrected some grammer and changed a few things*******

**Conspiracy in the Classroom**

**Hermione Granger, part of the Golden Trio, decided to complete her seventh year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And with a fair amount of bossing, cajoling, and finally bringing out a little bit of bribery against her two best friends, she convinced them to attend as well.**

**But now, the professor had gone too far. While before, the potions master had favored Slytherin, it was no holds barred for any house , and he was especially cruel to both Slytherin and Gryffindor. You would think with his freedom from the Dark Lord, he would lighten up.**

**Not! It was like throwing gasoline on a fire. The bat of the dungeons was out to get anyone, no matter what. It was after he evensio'd a perfect potion and giving her a failing grade that she decided enough was enough.**

**She entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron in a huff. She started cursing the potions master in a most colorful way.**

"**That son of a bitch!" she seethed "Damn that mother…."**

"**Whoa Hermione!" Harry replied as he put his arm around her. "Who got your knickers in a twist today?"**

"**Professor Snape that's who!" She sniffed. "You both saw that my potion was perfect. Then he went on about the "Oh, Gryffindor!" line of bullshit!" I am of age now, and I am not going to put up with it any longer!"**

**Ron thought a moment. "Hermione, you need a good grades in Potions if you ever hope to apprentice in it."" Ron stated in an afterthought "You are still a student, even if of age. You always admonished us for referring to him in any way except professor"**

"**Things change! Besides If Snape keeps giving me failing grades, how can I accomplish it? I swear that wizard has a vendetta against me for some reason." She had a sinking feeling that is was because she saved his life after that dreadful snake bit him. She couldn't help it, she loved him. No one knew except for him and her.**

**She glanced up at the head table, and noticed Snape smirking down at her. That was the final straw! It was time for a change.**

**The professor pulled from her mind as she turned away. So, she loved him. He suspected her of having some feelings for him, and that was why he kept at her, to push him away. Her future was better of without him in it.**

"**Hermione…" Ron stated " You have always told us to be respectful towards him, and now you are calling the kettle black!"**

"**I know." She sighed. "I always hoped there would be redemption when he was freed of his two masters" vaguely referring to Dumbledore and Voldemort. Still Harry and Ron caught on.**

**She glanced over at the Slytherin table. Out of the four houses, they were just as abused, if not more along with Gryffindor. There were very few 7th years in Salazaar's house. The war was not kind on them, as most fought along side the Dark Lord and died.**

**Hermione noticed Draco Malfoy stood up to leave. She knew he had a free period, and was more than likely headed up to the Head Boy/Girl chambers.**

"**Excuse me, boys. I just remembered a detail I needed to discuss with the Head Boy." She quickly departed.**

**Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. They knew Hermione was up to something.**

**_________________________________**

**Hermione entered her and Draco's chambers and sat down to observed Draco silently. He had changed much after the battle, never referring to her as a mudblood. Of course he was now a Lord, as both his parents had fallen during the battle while he chose to fight for the Light.**

"**What is it Hermione?" questioned Draco. "Or am I just window dressing to be admired?" He smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest.**

"**Actually, it is about Professor Snape……"**

"**Really?" He drawled.**

"**You are as abused as I am in your potions grade, and I think it is high time for a change!"**

"**I see your eyes Granger, and you have a plan to resolve this? I 'm all ears"**

**She quickly told him of her hastily made up plan.**

**__________________________________**

**Three weeks later…………………**

**Professor Snape stood up from his desk as his double 7th year Slytherin/Gryfifndor students entered the classroom. Since the war, he always looked forward to breaking them. And the best thing, his status prevented the little darlings from doing anything back. Life was good.**

**He noticed the looks amongst the students. They glanced sideways at one another. His spy senses were tingling. He noticed a unity among the snakes and lions. Ah, a conspiracy!**

**Sassy the house elf appeared with his normal goblet of juice and placed it on the table and disappeared.**

**He would get to the bottom of this.**

"**Class!" He snarled. "Please review yesterday's notes and prepare for a pop quiz! I feel you are lacking in studying! I will be right back with the test parchments."**

**The class rolled their eyes. Typical.**

**Proffessor Snape exited the classroom.**

**He went to his study and grabbed the magical mirror from his desk that was attuned to the potions classroom. He sat in his chair to see what would develop.**

**The students gathered around Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco.**

**Harry started. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, Hermione."**

"**Of course it is! Did you steal all of the antidote from Snape's stores?"**

"**Yes I did." Harry replied, "And it was not easy!"**

"**Malfoy?" She questioned.**

"**Of course! I had the easier assignment of breaking into the infirmary stores, way too easy, I might add!"**

"**Good!" Hermione replied as she pulled out a lilac colored potion in a vial. She unstoppered it and added her own hair. It went immediately clear and dumped the contents in Professor Snape's goblet.**

"**Now we wait!" She merrily replied, gesturing the students back to their places as a loud bang of the door announced the return of their dreaded potions master.**

**Professor Snape passed the parchments out and sat back down at his desk to observe his **

**students. He recognized the lust potion and immediately realized their plans. They were out to get him terminated.**

**He laughed inwardly. He had long developed an immunity towards lust and love potions while in the service of the Dark Lord.**

**He made a big show of drinking from his goblet.**

"**I've changed my mid!" He bellowed. " Let us discuss the slipping of potions to unsuspecting witches and wizards, and the consequences."**

**Draco looked worriedly toward Hermione. He knew his godfather well enough that the plot had been discovered.**

**Snape whispered a heating charm on his body to simulate the flushed looks of the potion. He then grabbed a chair and placed it down next to Miss Granger and continued lecturing on the sentences of potions used on unsuspecting witches and wizards. He made a dramatic show of unbuttoning his high collar and looking pointedly at her. He heard a faint laughter amongst his students.**

**Soon, it was close to the bell. Professor Snape stood up and walked back to his desk, face still flushed. "Miss Granger! He snarled. "You will meet me after class." Hermione blushed as all sorts of pent up fantasies went through her mind.**

**The bell rang and he noticed her at her desk as her cohorts in crime slowly make it to the exit. As they got to the door, he flicked his wand and it slammed shut in front of them. He snarled at all of them to stand before his desk.**

"**Well, well, well" Professor Snape hissed. "I must admit that was an ingenious way to get me fired, setting me upon poor Miss Granger. Hand over the antidote that you stole."**

**Harry and Draco handed them back, looking down.**

"**Now, you have a choice. I just told you the consequences of poisoning an unsuspecting wizard…Silence!" He roared at Draco, Harry, and Ron's protest.**

**He sneered as he placed 4 goblets on his desk. "You will either drink this, or go to Azkaban. Your choice." He watched as the students downed the contents of their goblets.**

**Snape actually had a smile on his face. "My potion will work when you come in contact with the target. Now leave me!"**

**He pointed to Hermione "Stay a moment!"**

**The wizards left the room as Hermione stayed put, terrified in front of his desk.**

**Professor Snape approached her. "I'm impressed Miss Granger, inciting a unity between two house that could never do it." He leaned down and brushed his lips on hers. "But if you desire me, approach me after graduation. You will find me much more open then."**

**He then snarled at her to get out of his presence. Gryffindors should never try Slytherin tactics.**

**_____________________________________**

**Madam Pomfrey was at her wits end. Someone had slipped four unsuspecting students a targeted lust potion, and all of her antidote was missing.**

**She rushed down to the dungeons to ask Professor Snape for help.**

**He made a show of his stores closet and announced his was gone as well. "Poppy, who are the students? Severus inquired.**

**The medi witch replied "Miss Granger to Hagrid, Mr Potter to McGonagal, Mr Malfoy to Filch and Mr. Weasley to Professor Flitwick. It really has upset the balance of things." She moaned.**

**He tsked. "Poppy, only thing to do is to take the students to St Mungo's. It would take me three days to brew an antidote." He smirked. "And Merlin knows what would happen to the afflicted parties before then."**

**She sighed, as she exited his office, calling the house elves to help her in taking the students to St. Mungo's.**

**Professor Snape watched her exit. He could not wait for graduation.**

**AN Just a fun one I thought about it at work!**

**.**


	2. Conspiracy in the classroom: Suffering

I make no money from this story. The Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.

I've had quite a few requests to "finish" this story. I originally wrote it as a kind of one shot, but after reading the reviews and request, decided I left it hanging. Here is the continuation to the story. I hope you like it.

Conspiracy in the Classroom: Suffering

Snape watched the medi-witch leave. He did not bother to tell her that he had, indeed met all of the students after they acquired their targets before hand. After all, they would be trundled off to the infirmary, in safe hands. He did not care about the wizards, but the witch. That was why he paired her with that particular target. He would run fast and hard before doing anything to the know it all.

Madame Pomphrey headed back up to the infirmary to gather her affected students to take them to St. Mungo's. As she entered the infirmary she noticed Dobby the house elf. She had assigned the elf to watch over the students while she visited Professor Snape. The elf was standing in between the rows of beds, hands clasped and ears flat.

"Oh Dobby is a bad elf! Dobby watches the students and they's in bed, then they's is not! Bad, bad Dobby!"

"Dobby! " Shouted the medi-witch, trying to calm the house elf down. She needed Dobby to tell her exactly what transpired between the students before they left. They should not have recovered from the sleeping drought for another four hours. She supposed that the Lust potion they were slipped was stronger than what she had ever come across.

Flashback infirmary……………..

Ron proposed that they just go and get it over with, as they knew Snape had the antidote and that there was no way in hell that he would let their sorry hides have any. After all, the greasy git would call it a learning point, not to mention the fact a good lesson on how to avoid getting checked into Azkaban.

Hermione argued back that Madame Pomfrey would get the antidote from the Potions Master, and if not, take them to St. Mungo's to be healed.

Hermione's face flushed as she thought back to what had happened to her. She remembered feeling a strong uncontrollable lustful feeling as she met eyes with Professor Hagrid, the Care Of Magical Creatures professor. It was so embarrassing. She ran up and jumped onto him, her arms wrapped around his neck while she tried to snog him in front of the entire class. The half giant easily pulled her arms length and looked into her eyes.

Hagrid had seen enough students affected by lust potions throughout his time at Hogwarts.

"Class dismissed!" He bellowed "Remember yer report on Thestrals due tomorrow!"

As her professor carried her through her fellow classmates, she heard laughing. Even from Ron, Harry, and Draco. She hissed at them from Hagrid's large shoulder. "Remember boys, you drank that shit also!"

They immediately stopped laughing and looked ill. If Snape had chosen Hagrid for Hermione, then the Gods only knew what was in store for them. They eyed Professor Hagrid as he passed. Merlin! He could probably split their friend in half if he took her up on the invitation.

They bumped into Snape in the entryway leading to the infirmary. He leaned toward her and whispered loud enough that only she could hear "One down, and three to go, Miss Granger!"

Hermione silently cursed Snape, laying in her bed while fighting the urge to go to Professor Hagrid.

Draco lay on the infirmary bed silently cursing himself for letting Granger talk him into this mess. He should have known no good would come out of trusting a Gryffindor. Her plan had sounded so good! But, UUGH! Filch! His godfather was really a sadistic bastard.

Draco was sent to the caretaker's office to fetch some new cauldrons. So, he had entered Filch's office calling him. Filch approached him asking him what he was doing in his domain. As Draco immediately made eye contact, he felt the strongest wave of lust he ever felt. Draco caught the squib and began kissing him in earnest.

Professor Hagrid heard a commotion and walked into the caretaker's office. He found young Malfoy reverently kissing Mr. Filch, and Mr. Filch not fighting back. Mrs. Norris, Filch's familiar, was hissing and scratching, latched onto Draco's back. Hagrid extracted the clawing cat from Draco's back and pulled him into a bear hold, dragging the boy from the office. Hagrid began pulling the stricken Malfoy to the infirmary when they bumped into Snape.

"Perfessor!" Hagrid called. "This is the second student I've found with the effects of a lust potion! 'Ave you any ideas?"

"Hagrid, I care not what the students dally in outside of my classroom! Now excuse me."

As Snape walked past, he whispered to Draco "Two down and two to go!" He laughed nastily, walking away.

Draco continued to silently curse Hermione, as this was her fault. He sighed as he looked up to the infirmary ceiling, thinking about Mr. Filch.

Harry also lay in his infirmary bed, thinking about the actions he had done. He had publicly announced his intentions to shag the headmistress and went to kiss her while his fellow students were eating lunch in the Great Hall. Headmistress McGonagal flushed then directed Hagrid to take Mr. Potter to the infirmary.

As Harry was pulled past Snape, the professor whispered to Harry "Three down and one to go!", then proceeded to eat one of the best lunches that he had ever had.

Ron sat up as he listened to Hermione's argument about staying. He could not fight the urges any longer.

Ron had entered Professor Flitwick's classroom to ask him about an assignment, when he looked into the short professor's eyes. He went to bring his professor into his arms and missed as Professor Flitwick scurried out of range. Ron began to chase the handsome teacher when all of a sudden he found himself strung tight with rope from head to toe. Professor Flitwick said "Moblicorpus" and began to take Ron to the infirmary, wondering how the boy imbibed a lust potion.

Snape strode down the corridors scattering the students about until he bumped into his fellow professor guiding an immobile Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, Professor Snape! It seems that Mr. Weasly has imbibed a lust potion. Could you check it out before I go to the infirmary?"

Snape leaned down and looked into the Mr. Weasly's eyes and noticed the dilated pupils. He whispered to him "and you are the last!" Ron's eyes grew wide as he wondered about the "whom" of his fellow conspirators.

Snape stood up and addressed Professor Flitwick. "He is indeed under the effects of a lust potion Filius. Note the eyes. He needs to be taken to Madame Pomfrey immediately!"

So there they all were, magically bound in their infirmary beds.

"Hermione!" Hissed Ron "Do something. I cannot take it!"

Harry and Draco also hissed the same thing.

"Dobby, can you get me some juice and feed it to me? My mouth is so dry!" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Anything for the friend of Harry Potter!" Dobby looked over, seeing the students magically bound and disappeared with a plop.

"Are you sure you would not wait for Madame Pomfrey? I am sure she will not be gone much longer. Then she can take us to St. Mungo's." Her ability to rationally think was deteriorating.

"Witches!" Harry spat exasperated. "Hermione, for us wizards it is more than a psychological issue! We have a physical one as well. Please do not ask me to describe it! And Hermione, I know you can do wandless magic."

She sighed. Her last bastion of fighting the lust potion left as she suddenly remembered she COULD do wandless magic and the need to get to Professor Hagrid kicked in.

"If I do this, I will need a Wizard's Oath promising no retaliation or hard feelings about the act you are about to commit!" The wizards quickly agreed to it.

They all left the infirmary and went there separate ways.

A/N If I did not stop it here, it would be way too long. As it was originally intended as a one shot, I feel the need to leave it here and bring it to an end tomorrow. I promised serina14 a quick finish, but work and unexpected need to go to my sis n law house got in the way. I hope you enjoy it! Mare


	3. Conspiracy in the Classroom: Release

A/N Bringing this to a close. I hope you enjoyed the way I filled out this one shot story. Thanks for the reviews!

Conspiracy in the Classroom: Release

Madame Pomfrey managed to get the story out of Dobby. So, it seems that Miss Granger was responsible for the breakout, though she could not see how it was done. The student's wands were safely locked away in her office. She looked to the clock and noticed the time. Lunch was beginning in the Great Hall. She would go down there and make sure the targeted professors were accounted for.

As she walked in to the Great Hall, she noticed that Headmistress McGonagal, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Hagrid were absent. Oh Dear! She thought. All of the professors were required to eat in the Great Hall at lunch time.

She approached the head table and whispered to Professor Snape "Severus, I need a moment alone, in private." The professor glanced at her curiously as she dragged him from the table.

"What do you need Poppy that could not wait until lunch is over?" He had a sinking feeling that it involved four particular students.

She explained about the breakout, ending with her wringing her hands and hysterically asking "What am I to do? I have failed them! After all, I was entrusted with their care!"

"Poppy, it has only been a short amount of time, and we are talking about our colleagues. I am sure everything will be fine. You go check on Filius and Minerva, and I will look to Mr. Filch and Professor Hagrid. Also, it seems that Miss. Granger can do Wandless magic. It is rare, so do not think to blame yourself." He spoke to her kindly. After all, she had patched him up enough times when under Voldemort's service.

She nodded as she hurriedly left the Great Hall.

He left the great hall, robes billowing. He smirked at the thought of Malfoy, Potter, and Weasly suffering, and if they acted on their impulses, who cared? His concern was only for Miss. Granger.

He strode quickly through the halls, with a sneer set on his face, scattering what unlucky students came across him. He took house points away from the unfortunates with glee. Might as well he thought. It made up for the inconvenience that Poppy had put him to.

Soon he found himself outside of the caretaker's office. He glanced down as he noticed Mrs. Norris, walking back and forth hissing and spitting. That in itself was not a good sign, as the cat was ALWAYS at Mr. Filch's side. As he went to turn the handle, he heard the unmistakable sounds of passion and lust that couples always shouted out when involved in the act of intercourse. He let go of the handle. Besides, it was a well known fact that males in the Malfoy line were always bi-sexual. He did not need to see the man on man action. He was too late to redeem Mr. Malfoy. He smirked. He wondered how the boy would take it after he realized his actions. Snape strode through the entrance doors, making his way to Professor Hagrid's hut.

Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey arrived at Professor Flkitwick's chamber's as Filius was bringing out a rope bound Mr. Weasly. "Oh, Filius! Thank goodness you found Mr. Weasly!" Spouted Madame Pomfrey.

The professor squeaked angrily "He found me! Imagine my surprise as I found him still in the throes of that lust potion!"

"Professor!" Ron groaned "Can't you see that we are meant to be! Release me and I'll give you passion you have never known!" Filius shuddered.

She quickly explained what had happened and the short wizard calmed down. He agreed to take him to the infirmary and leave him bound there.

Madame Pomfrey then made her way to the Headmistress's office. As she approached, she noticed a very flushed Minerva tucking in a wisp of gray hair into her hat as she bade Mr. Potter good bye. The look of satisfaction and elation on the boy's face told her that she was too late. She sighed as she made her way back to the infirmary. She hoped that Severus was in time for the other students.

As Professor Snape made his way through the grounds to Hagrid's hut, a huge form loomed, knocking him down and shattering the vials of antidote that he had left in his pocket. He quickly felt his robes. There was one dose left.

"Perfessor!" Hagrid shouted! "Sorry, Miss Granger is in my hut and under effects of a lust potion!" Hagrid picked the potions master up and roughly stood him up. "I've got to go get Poppy! I've got a unicorn foal to attend to, and 'ope not too late after this! "

Severus calmly explained what had happened as a very agitated Hagrid paced. "Hagrid, I have an antidote. Attend to the foal and I will make sure that Miss. Granger will be taken care of."

"Thanks fer that Perfessor!" Hagrid quickly turned around and made his way to the Forbidden Forest.

Snape entered Harid's hut and found Miss Granger magically shackled "Snape! Release me!

He sneered at her. "Are we so smitten that you would want a half giant to break you?" He laughed nastily. "It seems that I am to be your savior. " He pulled out the vial of antidote.

"Bastard!" She snarled back. "I would not be in this position if not for you!"

"Tut, tut Miss. Granger! You know Hagrid would never act on involving a student in more personal….altercations. I could spill this..." He made as to pour the antidote on the ground as she hissed at him.

"Fine, I apologize for everything! I want my mind back! I cannot think rationally, and it is driving me crazy!"

He unshackled her and forced the potion down. He looked to her eyes and noticed a normalcy for one moment. She looked in his eyes and threw herself at him. "I'm sorry Professor, I need you!" She grabbed him into an embrace.

He pulled her forcefully away. Had he cross contaminated her potion with his hair as well? Damn! That would mean an additional dose of antidote and he had none.

"Miss. Granger, I told you to wait!" He felt her rubbing a particular area and groaned. "I cannot! And I want this, lust potion or no!" He found themselves both naked as Hermione used her wandless magic. As she touched him, he felt his resolve melt away. He was a wizard after all.

"Miss Granger! " Snape hissed. "I know that you think you love me, but I would be bad for you! Why do you think that I have punished you so? It is to drive you away!"

She pushed her Potions Professor onto Hargrids's bed. "Less talking and more action, Professor!"

Gods! The sex was good! And well worth the losing of her virginity she thought as they made their way back to the castle.

They stood at the entrance. "I still mean it that we wait until graduation. This did not happen!" He sneered at her.

"Of course, Professor! I still intend to pursue you, and I can wait! If today is any hint of what the future lays for me, then the final battle and the deaths that I caused will be worth it, as I know what I want. The question is do you?"

She left him standing at the doorway. She remembered the heat charm she had wordlessly put upon her to simulate the lust potion to the dark wizard after she took the antidote. Who says Gryffindor can't use Slytherin tactics?

She chuckled to herself as the Potions Master stared after her.

Snape made his way to his chambers. Maybe surviving the war was worth it after all. Gods! After tasting her delectable body, He definitely looked forward to graduation.

That's it Hope you enjoyed! Mare


	4. Chapter 4 Conspiracy In The Classroom:

AN Was reading this and decided to write an epilogue. How does Snape react when his path once agin crosses Hermione's. I hope this fits in well with the story. Please review and let me know.

Conspiracy In The Classroom: Epilogue

Newly appointed Headmaster Snape walked the halls of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, making sure that everything was in order for the start of term tomorrow. Headmistress McGonnnagal had unexpectedly announced her retirement and the Board of Governor's selected him for her replacement.

He soon found himself in the Great Hall and looked it over and deemed it was acceptable. Snape pulled out his time piece and looked to it and noticed that it was close to the time for the first staff meeting of the year. He had asked who was selected to take over Potions but all Minerva would say that the person was highly qualified and would fill the role admirably. Snape demanded that she provide a list of the staff, but all she would say was a list would arrive in time for the start of term.

Suddenly an owl flew over and dropped a parchment at the table next to where he was standing and continued to fly away. He noticed the neat script of Minerva's hand-writing as he read the envelope.

"Staff Listing For The Term"

He picked up the envelope and hurried to the staff room, opening the envelope to read the contents as he walked. His hand froze on the handle of the door when his eyes locked on the name for potions academics.

_"Potions: Potions Mistress Hermione Jane Granger"_

Six Years Earlier……….

Professor Snape stood looking bored among his fellow staff members, suffering through yet another graduation. He smirked inwardly. Finally to be free of the Golden Trio! And maybe, just maybe he could put all that behind him now, last reminders of the Final Battle.

Head Girl Hermione Granger gently grasped Professor Snape's offered hand and looked knowingly into black obsidian eyes. "So it is graduation Professor Snape." She breathed.

Snape looked to her. "So it is Miss. Granger. I hope you look forward to your future. I have secured for you an apprenticeship to Gemelda Goss, top Potion's Mistress in the Wizarding world at this time. Accept it, or otherwise you will be holding the hands of Potter and Weasley for the rest of your life." He sneered to her.

Hermione looked to him and lightly laughed. "Thank you for the obtaining the apprenticeship Professor Snape. I will gladly accept and will see you later." She winked at him as she continued shaking the hands of the remaining professors.

And she did indeed visit him later and they had spent a night in passionate sex as she moaned that she could not get enough of him. It went rather well until she decided to come clean about the incident in Hagrid's hut.

He angrily kicked her out of his bed and forced her out into the hallway barely dressed. Hermione just looked to him and murmured that she would see him around some day.

He cursed. Out Slytherined by a Gryffindor! Once he got his anger in control, Snape had to chuckle. Only she could have done it.

()()()()

Headmaster Snape pushed his memories back and entered the staff room, seeing the expectant eyes of his staff and began the meeting, looking into the nervous eyes of Professor Granger as he began the meeting.

He finished the staff meeting and addressed Professor Granger. "I am sure you remember the way to your classroom and to your chambers, Professor Granger?" Snape looked to her knowingly.

"Yes Headmaster, I am sure there will be no problems." Hermione meekly replied as she hurriedly left the room. She was not sure if he still held a grudge. After all, he had kicked her out into the halls practically naked on her graduation night. Still, it was worth it.

Snape watched as his newly appointed professor depart, eyes narrowed. He had some planning to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Headmaster Snape announced Professor Granger as the new potion's mistress and cheers sounded from across the hall during the opening speech of the Welcoming Feast. "Head Boy and Girl and the Seventh year Prefects will meet with me at my office after the Feast so that I can tell you what is expected of you." He nodded his head as the students politely clapped at the end of his speech.

Soon the Welcoming feast was completed and the Head Boy and girl and Prefects met him in his office. He gave the standard speech that Minerva had outlined for him and the students left to attend to their House. "Seventh Year Slytherin and Gryffindor Prefects, stay a moment." He commanded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione hurried down the halls to her classroom, late for her first Slytherin/Gryffindor Advanced Potion's class. She had been called to the Headmaster's office for a pep talk. God's, she helped defeat Voldemort for Circe's sake! And Snape giving a pep talk?!

Hermione remembered the volatile nature of Slytherin and Gryffindor combined together in a classroom. She entered her classroom warily and was pleasantly surprised that the snakes and lions were mixed together. Maybe things had changed after all.

"Welcome to Advanced Potions." Hermione greeted the students. She took a sip of pumpkin juice that was at her desk, silently thanking the attentiveness of the house elves as she pointed her wand at the chalkboard, listing the ingredients of the Skele-Grow potion. Quidditch season was beginning soon and she wanted a starting stock and assess her students. "Complete this so I can evaluate whether you should be in this class or not." Hermione watched them intently as the class began to brew. It was the perfect potion as it required more than the basic skills of a brewer.

Headmaster Snape stood outside Professor Granger's classroom looking into the charmed mirror, watching for the perfect time to make his entrance. It looked like Professor Granger was using up the last minutes of her class by having a question and answer session while sipping out of her goblet.

He quietly entered his old classroom as he slipped his mirror into his robes and sat at the rear of the classroom as Hermione turned to her desk to hand out a syllabus listing what they would cover until the holiday break. "Class, this is what I expect you to know. I advise you to study it well for you will be……" She stopped, noticing the Headmaster sitting at the rear of her class and felt the strongest lust she had ever experienced surge within her as his eyes met hers.

"Headmaster, what a pleasant surprise." She spoke in her normal voice. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Continue Professor Granger. I always check on new staff after their first class."

"Thank you Headmaster." She replied as she silently reminded herself "I can fight this, I am no longer a hormonal teenager!"

Hermione finished handing out her syllabus. "As I was saying, you will be tested extensively on this just before you depart for the Christmas break."

Hermione sat back down at her desk, eyeing her empty goblet. She then realized that Snape had held a grudge after all. She looked to her students and noticed the Gryffindor and Slytherin Prefects looking at her with more than a casual interest.

The bell rang and Hermione called out. "You will find that I can be even more of a taskmaster then your previous professor if you push me. Class dismissed! Mr. Greengrass, Mr. Finnigan, a word please!" She called out.

The two students looked at one another as they remained at their table and then glanced back to the Headmaster.

Hermione watched as the students left her class, followed by the Headmaster. She looked to Mr. Finigan and silently used Legilemens on him, rules be damned. Ah, so the Headmaster promised points to them to spike her juice. How very Slytherin of him!

"You know, I could call the Aurours now and get you sent to Azkaban." She casually told them.

"Professor Granger, the Headmaster assured us that the potion was harmless and that you would understand!" Mr. Finnigan quickly told her as he looked up to her hopefully as Mr. Greengrass elbowed him.

"You are lucky that I do understand but you should know better. It would be useless to take points away from you as I am sure that they would just be gained back. So, you will have detention with me on the day of your first Hogsmeade visit!" She snarled at them, frustrated that the tables had been turned on her and that she was at the receiving end of a lust potion given by students. "Now go before I change my mind about calling the Aurours!"

The students hurriedly left the classroom, glad to be let off with a detention and not Azkaban.

Hermione walked to her stores knowing that the antidote would be missing. She sighed as she noted that it was indeed missing. Thankfully her second period was free as she plopped down on the chair at her desk, mind racing. She did not bother to contact Madame Pomphrey as she was sure her antidote was missing as well.

Professor Granger was a mature witch, and the thoughts that raced within her mind involving a certain Headmaster reflected it. She suddenly stood up and went to her chambers, hoping that she could tame the lust on her own.

&&&&&&&&&&

Headmaster Snape walked to dinner, amazed at the control of Professor Granger. She did not exhibit any signs of being under a lust potion and had managed to teach all of her classes without any problems. He sat down at the Headmaster's chair and smirked. He was going to turn up the heat with Professor Granger.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and looked to the Head Table, noticing the only free spot was next to the Headmaster. Fuck all! She thought to herself as she sat down beside him.

Snape looked to her. "Professor Granger, how did your first day go?" He asked her.

Hermione silently cursed as she became wet at the deep timbre of his voice. "Very well Headmaster." She answered in the brightest schoolgirl voice that she could muster, knowing that it irritated him when she was a student. "Shame though that I had to give detention to the Seventh year Prefects in my first class. It seemed that they were ill advised about when they should administer potions without consent. I quickly corrected them on that matter." She told him.

"Well done Professor Granger! I remember giving the same speech six years ago to certain students. Potions can be so trying at times." He dryly remarked as he discreetly placed his hand on her thigh.

Bastard! She thought as she jumped at his touch. She silently tried to remember that she was not a hormonal teenager.

Snape leaned over and whispered into her ear. "That concoction you drank was specifically designed at Voldemort's order. There is only one cure Professor Granger, and that is me. No other antidote will work." He chuckled to her as he began to eat.

Hermione suddenly stood up and left the Great hall as her fellow professors watched her depart.

"First day stress for our new professor." He absently replied to his staff noticing their questioning looks as he continued to eat. The other professors nodded in understanding, remembering their first day of classes.

He finished his meal and stood up. "I believe I will visit Professor Granger and see if she is well. She will need a mentor to ease her transition into her role as a professor. Please discuss it amongst yourselves and let me know who will be fulfilling that role." Nodding to his staff as he left.

He walked down to his old chambers, acknowledging the greetings from the students as he passed them. He chuckled inwardly. Just a few years ago he would have never said a word. But being a Headmaster, it was expected.

Snape knocked on Professor Granger's door and it opened revealing a very flushed Hermione Granger. "Headmaster, please come in." She sweetly asked him as she desperately fought within herself to keep the lust in check.

"A drink, Headmaster?" She politely asked as she indicated he should sit down at one of the chairs placed in her study.

"I doubt that someone as "innocent" as you would have a decent fire whiskey in her study." He told her with a mocking tone.

She snorted as she poured two tumblers with a generous portion and handed one to Snape. "I am not the girl you remember Snape."

He conceded the point. "No Professor Granger you certainly are not." Snape looked over her. She had filled out nicely over the years growing into her womanhood.

Hermione sat down in the chair next to his and sipped her fire whiskey, focusing on the middle buttons of his robe, not daring to look into his eyes, for that would be her undoing. "Why, after all these years?"

Snape looked to her and genuinely chuckled. Gods he missed the cat and mouse games of old times!

"Because Professor Granger you used me for your own aims under an illusion that you were under a lust potion. I admit that I was never going to let anything happen to you as I wanted you for my own." He looked to her appraisingly. "That is why I selected Hagrid for you. He would run before he did anything remotely immoral. But then, you had to let me know that you bested me. I have had years to think about it, and I think that it is fitting justice that you succumb to the lust that your friends did. It satisfies my Slytherin morals."

He grinned evilly at her. "Besides, Mr. Potter still visits Minerva and Mr. Malfoy still visits Mr. Filch from time to time."

"But they are married!" Hermione protested.

Snape ignored her remark as he continued on. "Voldemort used this potion to get witches immediately under his control for his more baser acts. None ever fought the lust. I wonder how long you will last professor?" He mocked her.

Hermione looked to him in defiance. "I will fight this! Imbibed potions decrease in efficiency over time. I will just ride it out." She stated

Snape finished his drink and sat the glass down on the table. "Of that I have no doubt Gryffindor." He stood up to leave. "Unlike six years ago, the potion I gave you makes the lust grows stronger and stronger until it obsesses you. It increases over time. I give you one week."

He walked to the door. "Once we get this revenge business out of the way, I am sure we will have a very amicable relationship and be able to pursue what was started six years ago." Snape walked to the door and turned to her. "Try not to satisfy yourself Professor Granger, as that only makes it worse. The password to my office is "The Little Death"." He chuckled as he heard her growl of frustration as he left her chambers.

Hermione sat back down in her chair and sighed. She had not missed the meaning of the Headmaster's password.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nine days later Hermione stood in front of the gargoyle that that led to the Headmaster's office. She cursed. It was what Snape had said. The last two days she had been unfocused and six second years had to be rushed to the hospital ward to recover from cauldron explosions. She could not afford to fight the lust any longer.

Hermione gathered her courage and stated "The Little Death!" The gargoyle leaping aside to admit her entrance. She climbed the stairs and walked into Headmaster Snape's office.

"Professor Granger…." Snape silkily replied. "How may I help you so late at night? Surely you could have waited for a more reasonable time to address me?" He asked.

She looked pointedly at the portraits in the office pretending to sleep and looked back to him.

Snape rose up from his desk and walked over to the door of his chambers and opened it. "After you, Professor Granger."

He followed her inside as he removed his outer robes and sat on his bed. "Come to me Professor Granger." He commanded.

"It's Hermione." She breathlessly replied as she walked to him.

"So it is Hermione." Snape chuckled as she next to him. He divesto'ed their clothes as he took her up into his arms. "I remember six years ago Hermione, and while I know you are under the effects of a lust potion I assure you that you will be screaming my given name when I am through with you. And you will scream it again after the lust potion wears off, of that I am sure. "

"Don't impress yourself Snape." Hermione spat at him. " I am only here…"

Snape pushed her down onto his bed and growled "Less talking and more action Professor!" Silencing her words with a kiss, running his hands over her body.

Hermione moaned as she finally succumbbed to the lust and allowed Snape to have his way with her.

Several hours later they looked to each other completely sated. "You are not the teenager that I remember Hermione." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling the heat from her body. Snape looked at her and smirked. "I told you that would be shouting my given name after the lust potion wore off."

"Yes Severus, and I am glad that you have fulfilled your Slytherin sense of morals. Unfortunate for you as now my Gryffindor sense of justice is kicking in. I would be wary for the next few weeks if I were you." She replied with a light chuckle.

He grumbled as he pulled her tight against him. "I hope that this is a beginning of an amicable relationship Professor Granger?"

"Amicable and more if you allow it Headmaster Snape," Hermione sleepily replied as she moved closer against him.

Severus looked to her, sure that she was plotting her revenge. The witch would definitely keep him wary. He could finally begin to live his life on his own terms, and he was sure that Hermione would be up to the challenge.


End file.
